Computer networks are continually being enhanced to improve the ways in which people communicate. For example, the Internet has enabled people to gain access to vast amounts of information. Besides the Internet, networks are utilized to facilitate the transfer of files between computers as well as to connect computers to printers, scanners, cameras and a whole host of other devices. The physical characteristics of the network can take on many different characteristics. For example, the actual connections may be made through coax or twisted pair cables. Routers and hubs may be utilized to connect multiple computers to one another and to direct network traffic. The protocol utilized by the network may vary. For example, the protocol may be TCP/IP, IPX/SPX, or AppleTalk.
Although most often thought of as a means for computers to communicate with one another, networks are now being utilized for other forms of communications. For example, in a security system, security cameras may communicate to a server computer via an IP network rather than stream analog video information over a video cable. This may make it easier to add security systems where an IP network already exists. Furthermore, in a networking environment, the computer and camera could be a great distance apart whereas the distance may be much shorter if the analog video were transferred directly over a cable.
Some network systems allow for the transfer of power over the network cable, by coupling DC voltages and currents to the conductors. For example, one way to transfer power may be to utilize unused conductors in the network cable. Another method may be to transfer the power utilizing the same conductors, but superimposing the power by utilizing isolation transformers. The second method may conform to IEEE 802.3af. This method may work well for most situations. However, under certain conditions the characteristics of the transformers may change and thus impede the transfer of data.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.